


Reverse Dominance

by Joji_Sada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Explicit Language, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-30
Updated: 2007-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joji_Sada/pseuds/Joji_Sada
Summary: Ron understands his doubts and finally proves to Rabastan why they fell in love in the first place.  Sixth in the Rabastan/Ron series.  Dedicated to Mistress Vamp.  Slash sex warning is only for precaution because I do elude to it strongly but nothing graphic.  Please Read and Review.  ^_^





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own this but no one is fighting me for this pairing yet so I may be close. Well, MV has decided it is her OTP for Ron. I may have some battles ahead. Why, oh why did I have to break my wand over Dumbles head…Worth it, so worth it but damn.

**A/N:** Sixth in the Rabastan/Ron story. Still dedicated to Mistress Vamp….Etc. Etc. REVIEW Etc. Etc. REVIEW…Please?!

**Series (As it Stands)**

**Dealing With Devils  
Yours, Always  
Only Me  
Two Souls  
The Contract of Heartache  
Reverse Dominance (This One)**

**** **** **** ****

I still live here but it is not the same. I still make us breakfast and clean but now I have help. He quietly joins me about my--our--duties and we work together in silence. I try to remain impassive but sometimes it is so difficult. 

Rabastan does not have the same strength as he used to. He is not as confidant. Our trials have taken their toll. It is almost as thought we have switched roles; and it is frightening. I am not made to take care of others. I do not have the character to be so dominate and in control. I need the control I am given, not the other way around.

It saddens me to see my love falling into such despair. There is no comfort between us anymore. It is like living with a stranger. This loss hurts me more than if I had lost him. Because, in a way, I have lost him. He is here, physically, but not emotionally--or spiritually. But, I have a plan.

I have a plan.

**** **** **** **** ****

I am fed up. Moping does not suit Rabastan at all. He is this broad, strong man who fills me with warmth when we cuddle. He makes me feel loved--cherished--with a chaste kiss on the lips. But, most of all, he makes me feel appreciated. 

I feel appreciated when he compliments me on my housework. I feel it when he pushes me to my knees, grabs my hair, and pushes his tongue deep into my mouth, tasting me with such brutality. I feel appreciated when I am bound to the bed and he worships me with dirty words and whispered kisses. But, most of all, I feel appreciated when he holds me and I look into his eyes, seeing in their depths, his love.

I see so much of what he is trying to show me, give me, and I hope he knows that I feel the same. I love him, cherish him, appreciate him, and above all, I trust him.

And trust, is something I need to reiterate for him. I need to show him that I trust him and I pray that he still trusts me.

Merlin help me before I screw this up beyond repair.

**** **** **** **** ****

He was sitting and reading when I made my move. I put a blindfold on him and put my arms around him to let him know he was safe. He remained tense but settled somewhat.

I whispered softly against his ear, "I love you. I trust you and I respect you but I cannot agree with how our relationship is going. You fear my reactions towards you and you fear yourself. Tonight, I am going to show you exactly why I trust you and why you need to learn to trust yourself again."

"What…"

"Shh…if you want me to stop, say 'amor' and I will stop. Since you will not take control, I will." I gave a quick kiss behind his ear before pulling back and walking around to his front. I grabbed his hands and pulled him up to my level, ignoring the fact that he was four inches taller than me. I will work around that; he always does.

I take his hands in mine and lead him slowly around the room, until he is no longer hesitant in his movement. He lets me take the lead and loses his inhibitions. When I finally feel him go completely lax, I lead him to the bedroom.

I drop his hands when we reach the middle of the room, and raise mine to the tiny blue buttons and begin to undress him. With every button I release, I kiss the tanned skin underneath. At the last button, I slid the white shirt from his shoulders, unclenching his fists on the journey down his arms.

"Do you want me to stop?" I murmured my hands on the blindfold. 

"No." He pulled my hands down and kissed the knuckles of my left hand.

"Alright."

I traced his chest, kissing each and every scar as though my touch could make it disappear. I will show him that nothing about him repulses me--nor does it scare me. I continued my journey to his back and then moved once more to unbutton his trousers.

Easily, they slid down and he stepped out of them. He didn't move and I didn't make a sound. He has to trust me. He needs to know that even though he can't see me, I will always be there. He must understand.

Again, he relaxes and a minute or so after he does, I reach up and kiss him. I pull back, however, after he tries to take control. Tonight I am in control; though, I am relieved to know some of the man I fell in love with is being rekindled.

I moved him gently back to the bed. He lay down, trusting me to guide him. Ha, we are making progress. I lay on top of him, something I rarely ever did. I kissed him again before moving down his jaw and to the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

In short, I worshipped his body. I hadn't ever done this with such reverence and I now know I need to more often. I finally understand why I opposed the breaking of the contract so much. Because, yes he cared for me, but I had to learn to care for him. Not just the house, the chores, or simply laying back and accepting what he wants in the bedroom. I have to show him that he is what is important to me, more than anything that may ever happen between us. That is why I had such a problem with it. Well, that, and I really do love his dominate side. I like having a Master; but, I love having _him_ more.

My thumbs hooked on his waist band. I pulled them off and moved back to tease the treasure I unleashed. He is hard and leaking, and silently begging. I reached up and released his blindfold, looking him in the eyes as I swallowed him whole. Hollowing my cheeks, like I _know_ he loves, I teased him to the brink before pulling off. Now was the time.

Now was the time to give him the chance to take everything back. If he didn't, well, I guess I'll be finding a new place to stay; Hell sounds nice this time of year. Shaking my head of such thoughts, I back up and wait for him to make the next move.

I feel him sit up and I know I have lost him. I guess this is the end….

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"Come here."

I didn't say anything. I don't need to. I know what will be next. Rejection. Ridicule. Hatred. Disgust. Everything I do not want to see. Everything I know I will see. 

Yet, I don't. I simply see him; waiting for me.

I moved forward and he sat me on his lap, reminiscent of old times. He spoke, "Thank you, love."

"For what?" I blinked owlishly, looking up into his face. 

"For showing me what I did wrong. I was so wrapped up in everything I didn't protect you from, that I didn't see what was right in front of me; you. You were right there and all I had to do was know that you would catch me when I fell, just as I would you." He smiled, the first true smile I had seen in months.

I nodded and placed my head back on his chest, falling immediately back into my pattern.

"There is something I would like you to do, but I will not force you to; never force you." He took my hand from my lap and moved it to his hip, then lower. My eyes bulged as I caught on. Surely, he couldn't….he didn't….did he?

"Um…."

"Yes, love. I want you to take me, love me, claim me. I want you to know you are my equal. This is something I want but I leave the decision with you." 

Dear God, he did want me to….I've never done this before. What do I do? Help me? Please?

I guess I was panicking because I felt him rub my back, soothing me. He was trying to make me focus.

"Love?"

"I-I don't know w-what to do." I stuttered. How mature. I sound like a fumbling teenager. Brilliant.

"I'll guide you. I trust you."

And he did.

He laid back and walked me through the stretching. I never felt such sensations as when I entered him. He talked--gasped and stuttered actually--through the penetrating. Sounds clinical but I much prefer it to the word 'fucking.' Call me a prude but we did not 'fuck'; we made love. *Sticks out Tongue*

As we laid in the afterglow, I smiled and curled closer to him. I loved that, but I think I will stick to bottoming. I love giving him control.

"Thank you for being my first." He whispered just as I was drifting off. 

That woke me up. "What!?"

"I just told you and don't yell." He sounded smug. That just wouldn't do.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't seem important."

"Uh-huh." Like I believe that.

"And I didn't want you to back out."

"I understand but still…"

"Yes, now time to sleep."

"Yes Captain."

"Shh and go to sleep."

"Hmm…" I drifted off into pleasant dreams of…you don't need to know that.

Tomorrow will be different.

In fact, tomorrow was different. Why? Because I was waiting, naked, on my knees, with my cuffs on, and my collar resting in the palm of my outstretched hands. Maybe this time, we will be able to survive the onslaught of memories and turmoil. Maybe he'll take me back.

Maybe.


End file.
